Lessons
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: First season. Four different views of a particular incident. Shounen-ai/Yaoi warning.
1. Lesson One: Kitty in the House

TITLE: Lessons  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
PART: 1 of 4  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: The standard disclaimers apply. I'm only borrowing these characters for a little bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lesson One - Kitty In the House  
  
Ever since the day I ran into Usagi, I've grown a hatred for my mission. As a guardian cat, it is my job to advise and guide the senshi in their quest to find the princess. But now, it feels like I'm at a tea party hosted by the Mad Hatter. I'm guiding a stupid rabbit, a mysterious raven, and an intelligent fish. It's a deadly combination of personality clashes and I'm getting frustrated with the bickering and petty arguments between Rei and Usagi.  
  
I'm strolling through Tokyo, trying my best to avoid the horny tom cats that want to bed me. Gods, I hate being a cat sometimes. I don't have time to enjoy the scenery of Tokyo. It truly is a beautiful city. But, as a guardian to a sailor senshi, I must focus on my goal to turn an idiotic school girl into a warrior of love and justice. I have no time to waste on silly things like romance, video games, and shopping.  
  
It's time to inform Central Control of our recent progress, which is slim to none. After constant fights with a bunch of youma and dealing with Jadeite, I feel like we are not getting any closer on finding the princess and the ginzuishou. The Crown Arcade Center was a regular arcade, run by the Furuhata family. They also own the cafe down the street and attract a lot of customers. Especially Usagi.  
  
I climb up a couple garbage bins to reach an open window and slip inside. It seems like everyone is asleep as I land on top of the counter, checking for any sign of people. So far, so good, I thought as I leaped from game machine to game machine. I see the Sailor V game and activate it.  
  
"Password?", the computer asks.  
  
"The rabbit on the moon pounds on the rice cake," I say, remembering that stupid phrase. From what little I remember of the Silver Millennium, there were no rabbits on the moon.  
  
"What do you have to report, Luna?"  
  
"Our progress is going very slowly, unfortunately. Usagi isn't focusing on our mission objective. And, we've had no luck finding the princess."  
  
"You must be patient, Luna. Patience is a virtue," I hear the computer say.  
  
Then, I hear a soft moan. I look around, to see what could be the cause of the noise and I see a rather interesting sight near a racing game machine.  
  
My memories of the Silver Millennium are fuzzy, but I strictly remember the laws back then forbidding what I am seeing before me now. God, the sight that I see disgusts me. They're locking lips with each other, too into themselves to realize that anybody was watching them. Of course, I am a cat. What would it matter to them if I were there when those barbarians are there, caressing each other like as though the end of the world was tomorrow.  
  
I hear their raspy breathing and their words, mumbling sweet words to each other as they caressed each other. They were touching each other as though they would break at any moment if they did anything more then gently graze their fingers over their supposed delicate skin. I couldn't tell who the two men were and I honestly didn't want to know who they were, because I would've tried to jump and scratch the living hell out of them.  
  
Then, I finally recognized the two men.  
  
"Mmmmm, Mamoru, that feels so..."  
  
"I know, Motoki, I know."  
  
I hear that bit of dialog and nearly go in shock. I knew the two were friends, but I would've never imagined those two to be sleeping with each other.  
  
Motoki was sitting on top of Mamoru, with his shirt completely unbuttoned, his jeans were unbuttoned, and his body arched towards Mamoru. His fingers were gripping Mamoru's hair while Mamoru was placing gently sucking on one of Motoki's nipples, with his hands supporting his back.  
  
"Lower..," I hear Motoki whisper as he guides one of Mamoru's hands inside his pants.  
  
"Should we take this upstairs? I wouldn't want to make a mess down here," I hear Mamoru ask. I prayed that they would finish upstairs so that I wouldn't have to watch this grotesque sight anymore.  
  
"I don't wanna go upstairs. I want you, now," he says, with a blissful and calm look on his face, with his eyes half-closed and his head resting on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
"But, Motoki, how are we going to do it on the chair?", he asks, his head resting on the chair as he pulls something out of his pocket.  
  
I couldn't stand watching anymore of this desecrating act. I jumped off the machine and left the arcade. The images were still haunting my mind as I walked home. Those very images were driving me to madness when I finally had managed to arrive home. As soon as I was inside, I curled up in bed, shut my eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, I wake up to the usual noise and squeals of "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" and "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?". I tell you, that stupid rabbit should've gone to bed early and set her alarm so that she wouldn't be so late. Once the noise has died down, I slip out of the house. I certainly didn't want to be called a crescent moon baldie by Usagi's mom again.  
  
I end up at the arcade and I see Motoki, sweeping the carpet outside and yawning lazily. He looked like he had a bad case of bedhair and was extremely tired. If it weren't for what I saw last night, I would've assumed that he was studying late last night. My blood boils and I feel like lashing out, until someone comes out of the arcade.  
  
A pretty redhead dressed up in her school uniform comes out of the arcade with a pale look on her face.  
  
"Motoki, can I talk to you after I get home from school?", the redhead said, almost afraid of him.  
  
"Sure, Unazuki," he says, uncertain of why she would want to talk to him.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you after school, Motoki-onii-san! Ja ne!", she says, looking at him as though she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her own two eyes.  
  
And that's when I learned something today. The lesson behind this tale is this: "Looks can be deceiving".  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think of it so far? This is an idea that's been poking around inside my head for a while. As for Luna's characterization, I've always thought that she would be a stickler for old traditions.  
  
I hope you've enjoyed it, because more is on the way. 


	2. Lesson Two: Chocolate Popsicles

TITLE: Lessons  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
PART: 2 of 4  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: The standard disclaimers apply. I'm only borrowing them for a little bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lesson Two - Chocolate Popsicles  
  
Ahhh... love. It's such a great thing, especially when I'm cuddling in the arms of my boyfriend. You can just feel the love in the air. I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him. It's so wonderful and magical. I get warm, fuzzy feelings, as though I was floating in the air, overriding the logical parts in my brain. I'm so lucky to date such a great guy. And it's because of him that I can't sleep. Mmmmm, he's asleep on my shoulder. Sleep comes to him so easily.  
  
It's so cold as I leave the bed, wearing only my underwear. I grab my boyfriend's shirt and button it up and roll up the sleeves. The white dress shirt barely reaches my knees as I pick up my frog slippers and quietly tiptoe out of my room. I take a moment to admire my cute forest green toenails that match my eyes. Hey, a girl loves to accessorize everything.  
  
As soon as I got out of my room, I place my slippers on and as I head towards the kitchen for a chocolate popsicle, I can hear my parents snoring away. Usually, when I can't sleep, I get the urge for ice cream. Once in the kitchen, I check the fridge immediately. Damn it, we're all out. I could've sworn I heard mom tell Motoki to go buy some more popsicles. I stomp my way to the attic, where Motoki's room is at, and pound on the door, beating it harshly.  
  
"Motoki, you baka! Mom told you to buy the popsicles. How could you forget to..," I shouted until his door opened slightly.  
  
The attic door would often open if you pound on it hard enough. I walk in, only to see Motoki's bed made up. He wasn't in his room. He's probably still downstairs, counting up how much money we made today. Annoyed, I head downstairs, towards the arcade. Who knows? Maybe he forgot to bring the popsicles upstairs and just stashed them in the downstairs fridge. It's a small hope, but one that I'm willing to pray for.  
  
I head to the living room and grab my jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. The arcade tends to be cold, especially at night. I leave the living room and head down the stairs that leads to the arcade. I hate stairs and I am going to be so glad when I move out of this arcade.  
  
"Lower..," I hear Motoki say as I walk towards the back room, where only employees are allowed to enter. What's going on? I check my pockets and see that I've forgotten my key. Damn it! How could I forget my key? I pull out a couple of paper clips from my jacket and straighten them out so that I could pick the lock. Dad taught Motoki and I to pick any lock, in case we forgot our keys.  
  
With the door unlocked now, I head in the back room, check the freezer, and find my chocolate popsicles. Thank kami that Motoki didn't forget to buy them. As I grab the entire box, I hear a voice.  
  
"But, Motoki, how are we going to do it on the chair?"  
  
In a panic, I grab a flashlight and the box of chocolate popsicles and leave the back room. I decided to head back upstairs as fast as I could, until I heard the voices again.  
  
"Mamoru, use your imagination," I hear Motoki growl impatiently. What is Mamoru doing here at one o'clock in the morning? I follow their voices and it leads me to a shocking sight.  
  
I see Motoki, getting off of Mamoru to take off his pants and boxers. I blush, embarrassed at seeing my own brother naked. It's not the first time, but it still embarrasses me. For a second, I felt like staying, just to see what Mamoru looks like without clothes, but common sense got the better of me.  
  
I made a hasty retreat upstairs, praying that neither of them would hear me. With my box of chocolate popsicles underneath my left arm and the flashlight being held by my right hand, I arrive in the living room, rushing hastily to the kitchen. I head straight for the counter, open the box, and take a popsicle out before I stick the rest of them in the freezer.  
  
I was utterly confused as I swirled my tongue around the top of the popsicle. Since when were Motoki and Mamoru an item? I thought he was going out with Reika. And I was positive that both men were straight. Then, a sudden image comes to my head of Mamoru licking the shaft of Motoki's penis. I had just grossed myself out with a very perverted thought.  
  
After finishing up my popsicle, I head to my room. My boyfriend is still asleep. He can sleep through anything. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get much sleep for a very long time.  
  
* * *  
  
My alarm clock rang and I feel my boyfriend reaching over, shutting the alarm clock off and rolling off the bed.  
  
"Rise and shine, my bumblebee," I hear him say in that sweet, gentle voice of his.  
  
I open my eyes and see my cute, kawaii boyfriend putting his shirt on.  
  
"Hey, bumblebee. How'd you sleep?", he asks. His voice was like laudanum through my veins.  
  
"...Not very well."  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
"No, I just didn't fall asleep till three o'clock in the morning," I say, getting out of my bed.  
  
"Well, bumblebee, whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, koibito. I'll be alright."  
  
"...If you say so. Anyways, I'm gonna head for school. I'll see ya later, bumblebee."  
  
"Hai, koibito. I'll see ya later," I say as I see him, now fully dressed walking out of my room. I left my room and headed straight for the kitchen. Mom and Dad were already up, making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Unazuki," I hear Dad say, not bothering to glance upwards from his newspaper.  
  
"Morning, mom. Where's Motoki?"  
  
"He's sweeping downstairs, Una-baby," Mom says as she flips a pancake in the air, "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks! I gotta split. See ya later, you two," I reply, running down the stairs, into the arcade, and I slow down as I see Motoki, sweeping outside. I get flashbacks of what I saw last night and I'm sure that all color on my face has vanished as I was finally outside.  
  
"Motoki, can I talk to you after I get home from school?", I ask, finally gaining the courage to speak to him.  
  
"Sure, Unazuki," he replies.  
  
Well, that settles it. When I get home, I'll talk to him about what I saw last night. I check my wristwatch. Oh damn it! I'm gonna be late for school.  
  
"Bye, Motoki! See you after school," I shout as I run in a mad dash towards school.  
  
* * *  
  
If there is anything I hate in this world, it's giggly girls that are preparing for the next New Kids on the Block Concert. Sadly, I was one of them. I haven't been thinking much of the concert. All of my thoughts have been mostly on what I saw last night. It certainly didn't help that I attend a catholic school that condemns the very thing that I've witnessed. And today, of all days, they're lecturing to us about the evils of homosexuality. As if I need to hear this now.  
  
I wasn't paying attention to the lecture, so instead I wrote down ideas on how to talk to Motoki about such a delicate topic. The only thing that I was sure about was that I was going to talk to him in private, away from prying ears. But, how does one approach their older brother about catching them in the act? I'll have to be honest about it.  
  
The school bell rings and class is over. I take my time walking home, dreading what I am about to do. The arcade is only a block away now. Time to think about how to go about this conversation. I step into the cafe so that I can drink a small cup of hot cocoa before I go speak to Motoki. But, luck wasn't by my side. Motoki was in the cafe, drinking some coffee with Mamoru.  
  
I walk over to where Motoki was and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Motoki! Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," he answers, unsure on what I would want to talk to him about. I notice Mamoru glaring at me. Did he notice that I was there last night?  
  
"Do you mind if I come with you?", Mamoru asks me. With a piercing glare directed at me, he looked as though he was ready to kill me. I gulp nervously, adjusting my ponytail as the three of us walk into a private room. Mamoru locks the door behind him as I sit on a box. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Unazuki, I know that you were downstairs last night," Mamoru said with a rather even, calm, and cool tone.  
  
"Na-nani!?!?", I screamed in surprise. I thought for sure that they didn't see me.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Unazuki. I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to us about last night. Isn't that why you wanted to talk to Motoki in private?", he asks, not even laying his eyes off me for one second.  
  
If I could look at myself with a mirror, I would be absolutely sure that I would have a blank look on my face. Mamoru saw right through me. And I was at a loss for words. Motoki had a smile on his face as he says, "I'm not mad that you walked in on us, little sis. I'm more worried about whether you're going to tell the whole world what you saw."  
  
"Motoki-onii-san, I'm not going to tell anyone. I wanted to know why you wouldn't, at least, tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how you were going to react if you ever found out," Motoki says, with that quirky smile still on his face. A thought crosses my mind.  
  
"Motoki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me one thing."  
  
"Sure, what is it?", he asks, pushing some strands of his hair back.  
  
"That you won't leave the popsicles in the downstairs fridge again?" I ask as a loud thud reaches my ears as both Mamoru and Motoki faint, in shock.  
  
"I take that as a yes?", I ask nervously before Mamoru and Motoki stand up again, trying my hardest not to laugh. If there was anything I learned, it was this: Love has no borders, no form, nothing to get in its way.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Longer than the last chapter, I am sure of that. I hope you like this story so far, because we have two more parts to go. 


	3. Lesson Three: A Strange Day

TITLE: Lessons  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
PART: 3 of 4  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own them, and if I did, I'd be making a whole lot of money off of the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lesson Three - A Strange Day  
  
"Mom, I'm home!", I shout as I step inside my home, taking my shoes off in the process and run straight into the kitchen for some after school snacks. It's been a long day and my insides still feel numb and cold from what I've heard today. Then, a strange sight is before me. My dad is leaning on the kitchen counter, playing Cat's Cradle. He had a very strange and innocent look on his face as he was strictly focusing on playing his game.  
  
His glasses were hanging askew and he looked like he'd been from hell and back. I never knew that my dad spent all of his free time playing Cat's Cradle. But, he's usually home around eight or nine o'clock in the evening. Why is he home early?  
  
I walk towards the fridge, grabbing myself some chocolate-covered strawberries that mom left for me.  
  
"Hello, Usagi. How was your day?", he asked, not even laying his eyes off the game for even a second.  
  
"It was... strange," I said, finally deciding on the right word. Today felt like the world was lying on its side, like the planet Uranus.  
  
"How so?", he asked, still focusing on the game.  
  
"Well, it started off differently. I was on time for school today," I start, unsure on how to tell him about my day.  
  
"I know. I had your mom set the alarm clock an hour ahead so that you would be on time for once," he said, with a smile on his face. I gave my dad an evil glare, annoyed that I could've slept a little longer, "...So, what else happened today?"  
  
"I got a 95 on a math test."  
  
He pauses with his game, looking at me oddly.  
  
"Usagi! That's wonderful news. Congratulations! As soon as your mother and Shingo get home, I'm treating you to a nice restaurant. Chinese food sound all right to you?", he asks, looking fifteen years younger with that scary, adorable look on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he must've been on a sugar rush.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine! I'm just fine," he says with a big, toothy smile that would've brightened the darkness if he had smiled at night.  
  
"Well, there's more than just that. After school, I went to the cafe, as usual and sat with Ami and Rei. Rei was looking at Mamoru curiously and I turn around to see Mamoru and Motoki speaking to each other. It was like they were trying to hide this one giant conspiracy."  
  
"Uh huh, so what happened next?"  
  
"Some redheaded girl dragged them to the back room. I was curious on what she wanted to talk about in private. So, I followed them carefully. Rei, of course, was curious too, so she came along with me. Ami only followed because she didn't want to be left behind."  
  
An uncomfortable silence started creeping in for just a few minutes. Then, my dad shouted in the most high-pitched, child-like voice I have ever heard from him.  
  
"Bad Usagi!"  
  
I was so scared of the sight of my dad going genki on me that I now worry about having nightmares of my dad as an adorable chibi shouting 'Bad Usagi' in a high-pitched chibi voice.  
  
"...Are you going to continue or not?", he asks, his voice back to normal. He still has that eerie smile on his face. I wonder if he acted like this when he was my age?  
  
"Like I said, before you went psycho on me, we were overhearing a conversation between Mamoru, Motoki, and that redhead. All of a sudden, I hear Mamoru say..."  
  
* * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Unazuki, I know that you were downstairs last night."  
  
"Na-nani!"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Unazuki. I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to us about last night. Isn't that why you wanted to talk to Motoki in private?"  
  
Ami, Rei, and I were leaning against the door, hearing the whole conversation. I was confused as to what they were talking about. Ami was using a glass to listen in while Rei-chan and I had our ears against the door.  
  
"What are they talking about?", inquired Rei, confused about the particular subject that they were talking about.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this, Usagi. This is wrong!", exclaimed Ami.  
  
"Shhh! Do you want us to get caught?", asked Usagi.  
  
Then, we heard a loud thud. Darn it! We missed a part of their conversation because of Ami's morals about snooping around.  
  
"I take that as a yes?", I hear the girl named Unazuki say, trying to suppress her giggling.  
  
"Yes, yes, Unazuki. As long as you keep your mouth shut about seeing Mamoru and I making love to each other," I hear Motoki say, sounding worried and concerned for his privacy.  
  
And as the world turned, all three of us were trying to suppress our urges to say "What the fuck?!", "I didn't hear what I thought I did, did I?", and "Yay! A fantasy come true."  
  
Rei was purple in the face, full of anger and rage. Ami looked like me whenever I was daydreaming. I just looked like a car hit me. Or a train. Whatever, same difference. Then, I feel Ami tugging the back of my shirt and pulling us away from the door and back to our table.  
  
"What did you pull us back for, Ami-chan?", I asked, too stunned at this recent turn of events to realize that I asked a rather stupid question.  
  
"We don't want to get caught at the door, Usagi-chan," Ami says, trying her hardest to keep interest in a textbook that she was reading. And, she was as red as one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses.  
  
"What are you studying, Ami-chan?", inquired Rei, trying her hardest to calm down. And, it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Biology," Ami replied, a little too quickly for Rei's taste. Ami got up all of a sudden, closing the book. She then looked at us and announced, "I think that I'm going to go home. Need to study. Study, study, study! Ja ne!"  
  
Ami left the arcade in a hurry, still blushing. She looked almost embarrassed, yet thrilled to have heard such a private conversation. Rei, on the other hand, was drinking her iced tea. She had a calm look in her eyes. Too calm, in my opinion. Honestly, she looked like she was ready to burn them at the stake. At least it was better than having a murderous look on her face.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you okay?", I ask, a little concerned for her.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Usagi. I just wish I could behead Mamoru and Motoki at this very moment. I'm going home. I'll see you later, Usagi," she said in an icy tone, not looking at me straight in the face as she made her way out of the arcade.  
  
I then notice something on the floor. It was a beat-up, old manga. It looked like it was ready to fall apart from overuse.  
  
'Today must be my lucky day', I thought sarcastically. Sarcasm isn't something that I'm great in, but today was shaping up to be something that would only happen in Wonderland.  
  
I pick up the manga, open it, and then quickly close it after I saw what it was: A shounen-ai manga. Just as I was about to get ready to leave, Unazuki showed up with three chocolate milkshakes. Oh no! I don't have any money on me. How am I supposed to pay for all of this? Damn my rotten luck.  
  
"Here you go. Three choco... where did your friends go?"  
  
"They went home. Ami-chan had to study and Rei-chan had some chores to do at the temple," I replied, hating the fact that I had to lie to someone.  
  
I sat back down again, drinking the first chocolate shake. I keep glancing at the manga. It was as though it was beckoning me to read it. Curiosity finally gets to me at last. I pick it up from the table and began to read it.  
  
The art in it was beautiful and the plot... well, there was no plot in it. It was just mindless kissing and making love. Was it like this with Mamoru and Motoki? I doubt it. Even if it is Mamoru-baka, I don't think they would just sleep with each other on a whim.  
  
I check my pockets, only to find out that I did have enough for all three milkshakes. Thank my lucky stars that I didn't waste all of it at the arcade. I pick up my schoolbag and the manga and head home.  
  
* * *  
  
"...And that's what happened," I disclosed, grateful that I ended this strange tale already.  
  
"Is that why you're out of it today?", he asked, almost ready to laugh his butt off. You don't just laugh after you find out that your own kid found out that the guy she liked was dating the guy that she despised the most.  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Well, then, don't worry about it. What they do in the closet is nothing to be worried about, Usagi," he said as he winked at me, trying to help me not worry at all. I cringed when I realized what he said.  
  
"But, here's one thing that's been bothering me: Why would they keep it a secret from the world?"  
  
"Usagi, in the past, homosexuality was considered a mental illness. And there are plenty of people, like your friend Rei, that think that homosexuality is wrong and immoral," he explained, still keeping his focus on the game.  
  
"But why? If they love each other with all their hearts, then why is it wrong?"  
  
"It's because people fear what they don't understand. It's just a fact of life," he explained, sounding bitter the whole time.  
  
"Dad, why are you here early?", I asked, wondering why he was home early today.  
  
"Because I was fired from my job," he said, a sad expression looming on his face.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I turned down an assignment to write an article that was against homosexuals. My boss fired me for my beliefs."  
  
If finding out that Mamoru and Motoki were with each other was strange, then finding out that my dad got fired from his job because of what he believed in took the cake of absolute absurdity.  
  
"...Oh," was all I could say, sounding stupid the whole while.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi, I was offered a job at another newspaper office after they heard of my predicament. Now go up stairs and change. Your mother will be home soon."  
  
And so, I quickly run upstairs and head into my room. Luna was on my bed, looking at me with an evil glare. But, it wasn't fixated at me. It was aimed for the manga I was holding in my arms. Oh no! What if dad saw me with it?  
  
"What's up with you, Luna?", I ask.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all," she muttered, taking a moment to glare at me before leaving. Strange cat, I tell you.  
  
And so, I've learned one thing: The truth is stranger than fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Is it just me or does my muse like to cooperate with me near the end of the month? *kicks Spoon*  
  
Be on the lookout for the final chapter soon. ^_^ 


	4. Lesson Four: The Lost Manga

TITLE: Lessons  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
PART: 4 of 4  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: The standard disclaimers apply. I'm only borrowing them for a little bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lesson Four - The Lost Manga  
  
Damn it! Where is it? I hope that I didn't lose it. Just think about the last place I could've left it. My father bought me that manga, thinking that I would enjoy the sheer artistic skill that was done in the manga. Of course, he knew that it had questionable content. But, he figured that I was mature enough to handle it.  
  
And I was. That manga changed my life. Well, not as much as becoming a Sailor Senshi. But, it was a pretty close change. I would reward myself with reading a page or two of the manga if I studied hard for a test. Not that I needed the motivation anyway. But, it was nice to reward myself after studying for a long time.  
  
The artwork in that particular manga was very detailed and drawn exceptionally well. Then again, I never had my father's keen eye for art. It was a birthday gift that he sent to me last year.  
  
Which is why I'm looking for it now.  
  
Think, think, think! Where was the last place I had the manga? Then, I remember in horror on where I had it last. I last had it at the cafe, right after Usagi, Rei, and I have eavesdropped on that conversation. Thinking back to that conversation, it was like a dream come true.  
  
Observing those two together, I thought that, if they were gay, they would make a perfect couple. Mamoru, to me, seemed like an intelligent guy that needed someone to keep up with him. Both mentally and sexually, for Mamoru, to me, doesn't seem like the type to care about the looks of anyone. And I think that Motoki balances him out in a good way.  
  
But, what do I know? I'm just a girl genius that collects shounen-ai manga as a small hobby.  
  
Then, I get an idea. I quickly pick up the phone and call Usagi. If there's anyone that has a big interest in all kinds of manga, she does. I pick up the phone and dial her number. Oh, I hope that she's not asleep.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Ami-chan? What are you doing calling me at 11:15pm?", Usagi asked, yawning loudly over the phone.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you had seen an old manga at the arcade. After I left."  
  
"Hai, hai, Ami-chan. I was reading it before I fell asleep."  
  
Oh great! Now Usagi knows my little secret.  
  
"I was wondering if you could bring it to school tomorrow."  
  
"Okay! Um, Ami, I was wondering something."  
  
"Go on. Ask away."  
  
"What's your opinion on what we overheard today? I know Rei's opinion. And I asked my dad his opinion. But, I'm still confused."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what to think. Though, I did have a theory that Mamoru would go for someone that is kind, fun, and that could keep him from thinking too deep in thought."  
  
"So, do you think that Motoki is perfect for him?"  
  
"I don't know. We don't know what kind of men that Mamoru and Motoki are interested in. We don't even know whether they're just experimenting with homosexuality or not."  
  
"...I don't think that they are. I honestly think that they are blissfully and happily in love with each other."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Ami-chan, do you think that the world is trying to tell us something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, today, my father was fired from his job because of his opinions when it concerned homosexuality. Then, we overhear that Mamoru and Motoki are an item. As if that weren't enough, when I came into my room a few hours ago, Luna gave me a lecture about the wrongs of homosexuality. She scolded me when she caught me reading your manga," Usagi rambled.  
  
"Maybe it's all a coincidence?", I asked, concerned about Usagi's sudden brainstorm.  
  
"Ami-chan, from what I learned today, it's this: coincidences are not useful. Somebody is trying to tell us something and we don't know what the message is."  
  
"...I think that you forgot about Occam's Razor."  
  
"Occam's Razor? What's that?"  
  
"The Razor is the principle that the simplest solution to a given problem is often the correct one," I explained, smiling the whole time.  
  
"You think that we should just not turn this into a conspiracy?"  
  
"Exactly. Now, as it's going to be midnight soon, I suggest that we head for bed. You can return the manga to me and we can discuss more about your theory tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Good night, Ami-chan."  
  
"Good night, Usagi-chan," I said, hanging up the phone afterwards.  
  
I turn off the lamp, getting comfortable in my bed. Did I learn anything today? Sure I did. I think. It was this: coincidences are just coincidences. And, I'll just leave it at that.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: At last! The block is gone and this story is finished. But before I go, for those that were patient enough for the last chapter, I'm going to give you what I had written for the original chapter four for Lessons. So, enjoy this little bit of unfinished writing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Original Chapter Four - Unimportant Tasks  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's been a very long, tiring day. I'm sitting on the stool, counting the money that the arcade has brought in today. Gods, do I wish for a little distraction? Especially one with soft, ebony black hair and dazzling blue eyes. When he's in my arms, he gives such a dreamy expression on his face that it is worth seeing him with that evil green jacket that my dad gave him for a Christmas gift. I only saw that jacket as a gift of pity. But Mamoru only saw it as a treasure to him. Hopefully, he won't be wearing that green jacket tonight.  
  
And to be honest with you, I hate the color green. No matter which shade of green you show me, it only looks sickly in my eyes. If I could, I would change my eye color to blue or grey. Those colors have always been brilliant, in my opinion. Green is just a color mixed with blue and yellow. Mamoru is about the only person I can stand wearing green. He, at least, picks shades that don't make me want to vomit.  
  
I smile a little as I imagine him in something very un-Mamoru like: tight, black leather pants, a white, satin, buttoned-down bell sleeved shirt, and knee-high, black leather boots. The day that Mamoru dresses like that is the day that I walk around wearing only a tea cozy for a hat during work. But that mental image of him is so delicious; it makes me want to wish that it would be for real.  
  
I bite my lower lip as I finish this tedious and, in my lustful mind, unimportant task. He's late. What's taking him so long? Did he have night classes tonight? Or maybe he has a flat tire? Nothing would kill my mood more than receiving a phone call from Mamoru saying that his car has a flat tire and that needs a lift.  
  
I reach for the boom box that I've placed next to the cash register and switch the radio on. Out of all the songs that the radio station could play, they had to play the one that I currently hated the most. My sister plans on going to one of their concerts and their music drives me to the brink of insanity. Damn the New Kids on the Block! Sometimes, I think my hatred for them surpasses my hatred for the color green. And that's really saying something.  
  
"I thought you hated New Kids on the Block, Motoki?"  
  
I turn around suddenly to see Mamoru sitting on one of the stools nearby the boom box.  
  
"You're late," I point out, smirking as I see Mamoru, with a look on his face that was both innocent and wanton at the same time. I notice a bruise that was starting to form on his cheek. I place the last of the money in the safe, glad that this was over.  
  
"Gomen ne, Motoki," he says, a small frown forming on his lips.  
  
"Did you get into a fight?", I inquire, walking towards him.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?", He asked, confused as to why I would ask him such a question. I know that he hasn't been in fights for nearly four years.  
  
"Because there's a bruise that's forming nicely on your right cheek," I say as I caress his cheek with the back of my hand. His head tilts toward my hand, greatly enjoying the gentle touch, "Alright then, what happened?"  
  
"Mmmmm... That feels so nice," he purrs out. His eyes were closed, with a blissful and content look on his face.  
  
"Don't dodge the question, Mamoru," I say, a little frustrated. I would love nothing more than to feel Mamoru inside me. But lately, I've seen bruises all over his body and I know it's not because of his judo classes. Gods, I can't stand it when he's hurt like this without explanation. And I'm slowly losing all sense of self-control as he grabs my hand and kisses the palm of my right hand.  
  
I glance at his clothes and notice that he's wearing a dark, emerald green shirt over a sleeveless light grey t-shirt and washed-out denim jeans that hug his hips and waist gracefully. I sigh, wishing that his favorite jacket were that nice emerald green and not that sickly green. I walk over to the other side of the counter to where Mamoru was at and pull him into a searing, passionate kiss. Kissing him lights an uncontrollable inferno within me. I tug his lower lip, coaxing it so that I can slip my tongue into his mouth.  
  
He stands up, pressing himself against me. A low moan of anguish escapes from me as Mamoru ends the kiss and grabs me by the hand, briskly walking towards our favorite make-out spot. And that happened to be a racing game that we've recently brought in the arcade. He pulls me into his lap. I hastily pull off that green shirt and throw it on the floor as the two of us were kissing each other. Sometimes, I like kissing him a lot more than making love to him.  
  
He pauses the kisses for a little bit as he takes off his grey shirt, leaving him nude from the waist up. I see him shiver a little. Goosebumps were forming on his arms.  
  
"It's freezing in here!", he complains, crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing his arms to keep warm. His teeth were chattering a little. Despite him freezing, he looked perfect in my eyes. Though there were more of those unexplainable bruises marring his otherwise unscarred torso.  
  
"Blame my mom. She just loves to have all of us as frozen popsicles," I point out, before smiling a little, "Besides, I'll keep you warm."  
  
I lean forward, tugging on his earlobe with my teeth. My hand gently presses against his mound, rubbing it softly. His moans are driving me to madness as I kiss his jaw line. He's unbuttoning my shirt and rubbing the sides of my abs, clawing at them once in a while.  
  
All of a sudden, he tugs on my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my throat to him. He bites on the junction between my neck and shoulders. I love it when he starts getting rough, leaving little love bites all over me. I suppose that I'm a little bit of a masochist at heart. I cry out as he gently bites on one of my nipples. My hands clenched on his soft, black hair tightly as one of his hands unbuttons my pants.  
  
"Mmmm, Mamoru, that feels so..."  
  
"I know, Motoki, I know," he whispers softly. All I want right now is to feel his hands caressing my penis and fuck me here on the spot. I guide one of his hands towards my groin.  
  
"Lower..," I whisper with a little hint of begging in my voice.  
  
I squirm a little as he pumps my cock harshly. He was enjoying every little minute of it, though I've done nothing for him.  
  
"Should we take this upstairs? I wouldn't want to make a mess down here," he says, biting just above my navel.  
  
Go upstairs? Now? I know that he isn't thinking of stopping, just for us to get to my bedroom? Besides, with him as a screamer, there was a high risk of him waking up my parents. And the last thing I need is to explain to them on why I was giving Mamoru a blowjob at one o'clock in the morning.  
  
I rest my head on his shoulder, breathing harshly as Mamoru increases his pace. I feel my nails digging into his shoulder blades, leaving a few scratch marks. Fortunately, none of them were deep enough to draw blood.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
And there you have it. The original, unfinished chapter four. I now bid you farewell, for now.  
  
Comments, constructive criticisms, and flames are appreciated.  
  
Sakura the Cookie Monster 


End file.
